


she spoke words that would melt in your hands

by colorblindly (orphan_account)



Series: if i were a story, i would be a tragedy [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colorblindly
Summary: “Hide a ring in her food?” Yoosung suggests, making Saeran tilt his head in confusion.“But… What if she chokes on it? Then I’d be responsible for her death. What a proposal.”Yoosung frowns. “That never happens in movies.”





	she spoke words that would melt in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff, and as always, the title is from [undercover martyn by two door cinema club!](https://youtu.be/aAJNm0ApPjk)

Reminder to not ask help from Saeyoung when you’re planning on proposing to your girlfriend.

“My brother? Getting married? My innocent little brother?” Saeyoung presses his hand on top his heart dramatically, fingers clutching at the shirt; he also somehow manages to squeeze out a few fake tears. “And asking me for help… _This_ is why God put me on this planet. Be still, my heart–”

“ _Saeyoung_ ,” Yoosung interrupts, chucking an empty soda can at his boyfriend. Saeran gives him a grateful glance, and he shakes his head in amusement.

Saeyoung looks a little bit offended, when anyone doesn’t appreciate his enthusiasm. “Okay, then. Y’all want me to be boring. I can do that.” Saeran has his own suspicions about that – later he would find about that he was absolutely right.

“Hmm… You could propose her where you two met for the first time?”

Saeran only glares at him; whether he was serious or not, the idea fucking sucks. Yeah, sure, he’ll take his girlfriend to the place where he _kind of_ tortured her, that’s just great.

“Still possible,” Saeyoung says with a shrug, like he can read his brother’s thoughts. “You could… Reminiscence. You know, like, _and this is where I decided to flip off all Rika’s plans and run away with you,_ or something. Romantic, am I right?”

Saeran isn’t sure why he even bothered.  

He decides to ask Yoosung instead. He knows the boy is a hopeless romantic, and even though dating Saeyoung probably causes slight decrease in brain cells, Saeran believes that he can still give better advice.

“Hide a ring in her food?” Yoosung suggests, making Saeran tilt his head in confusion.

“But… What if she chokes on it? Then I’d be responsible for her death. What a proposal.”

Yoosung frowns. “That never happens in movies.”

Yeah, maybe Yoosung was a wrong choice for an adviser.

Next up is Jumin. He seems like a rational guy, Saeran thinks, being a CEO and all. He’s smart. Not that Saeyoung isn’t, but the redhead has a tendency to turn everything into a joke. Maybe it’s a coping mechanism, Saeran wouldn’t know.

“Hello, this is Jumin Han speaking– Wait. Saeran?” Jumin sounds surprised, which is understandable since Saeran rarely calls anyone. There’s some shuffling on the other end of the line. “How can I help you?”

“I need… Advice,” Saeran says, and his tone is a little unsure. Judging by the muffled sounds, Jumin is busy, and he wonders if he should’ve called at all.

Suddenly the line goes quiet. Saeran has to make sure Jumin hasn’t hung up on him, but no, the call is still going on. Then he hears a tiny buzz, and Jumin’s voice fills his ear again.

“I apologise. I had to take care of some things,” he says, coughing. Saeran starts to feel like he has interrupted something important, but Jumin says, “I’m more than happy to help you. What is it?”

Saeran explains his problem, and Jumin listens to him carefully despite the background noises that come from his end.

“That’s a tricky one,” Jumin muses, “I’d say take her to a restaurant. Five stars, maybe a private chef? A full course meal and champagne–”

All that sounds awfully expensive to Saeran. He loves her, of course – he’s going to propose, for fuck’s sake – but is all that really necessary? He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have money for private chefs, and don’t even mention champagne, that stuff is crazy expensive. His minimum wage of a retail worker isn’t going to cover a bill from a five star restaurant either…

Then there’s another voice talking, and Jumin mumbles a quiet “shut up.” It sounds strangely affectionate, _fond_ , and either of those words don’t really suit Jumin.

Soon he’s back. “So. Where was I?” His voice is kind of breathy, and Saeran hopes it’s not what he thinks it is, but then he hears him say, “Hyun, _stop_ distracting me when I’m on the phone.”

It’s exactly what he thinks it is.

Saeran doesn’t know how long exactly Jumin and Zen have been dating, but if Zen lets Jumin call him _Hyun_ , he thinks they must be really serious about it then. And it’s actually kind of weird, considering how Zen had hated Jumin the first time Saeran had met them. Opposites attract, perhaps. Saeran isn’t so familiar with these romance things.

Anyway, he figures that he won’t be getting help from Jumin nor Zen, so he ends the call.

While Saeyoung, Yoosung, Jumin and Zen hadn’t been very helpful, there’s still one person left – Jaehee. Now that Saeran thinks about it, Jaehee really is the only person in the RFA who is at least somewhat normal... If you ignore her obsession with Zen.

“Proposal?” Jaehee repeats. “Well, I’ve never been proposed to, but I guess I have seen enough movies. I can lend you some of Zen’s DVDs, if you want, to give you inspiration.”

Saeran groans.

(Reminder to not ask help from the RFA members when you’re planning on proposing to your girlfriend.)

 

* * *

 

In the end, Saeran decides to do it when they’re both at home, because home is good and safe and it’s _theirs._ She comes home at five pm, like every Tuesday, and they eat dinner together as usual. She tells him about her day, nose wrinkling when she mentions her co-worker, and to Saeran it’s the most adorable thing. Not the co-worker, but the way her nose wrinkles when she doesn’t like something.

As the evening goes on, Saeran’s anxiety only grows. They move to the living room, and she’s nestled against his side when they sit on the couch, clueless about the little ring box that’s hidden under the pillows.

Saeran closes his fingers around it. He’s going to do this–

She puts her legs over his, resting her head on his chest. Saeran swears his heart stops when she giggles at the sitcom they’re watching, and he isn’t going to do this. _Oh my God_ , he can’t do it.

“Saeran? Are you okay, sweetheart?” she asks, because she must’ve noticed how tense he is. Saeran gulps.

He’ll do it.

Gripping the ring box, he opens it with shaking hands. She starts to say something, but when he shows the box to her, she goes very quiet.

“I–” he starts, trying to steady his trembling hand. “I don’t know how to do this. I– I’m sorry.” When she doesn’t answer, only stares at the ring with wide eyes, he tries again.

“I love you. I love you so much. And I know– I know this sounds corny, but...” He takes a deep breath. “You saved me. And I’m– Am really grateful. I love how smart you are, and– and how kind you are. I love your eyes and your nose and how you say “let’s get this bread” to everything though I still don’t know what it means–”

He’s fully aware that he’s rambling. She still isn’t saying anything, and this is it, right? She isn’t going to say yes. He’s stupid, so stupid, but he forces himself to continue his weak excuse of a proposal.

“You– you mean the world to me, and I love your laugh and the way you smell in the morning and I love you and _willyoumarryme_.”

She raises her head, looking at him, and just now Saeran notices the tears in her eyes. He isn’t sure if it’s a positive reaction or not, so he repeats “will you marry me” just for a good measure.

The tears are now on her cheeks. She brings her hands to her mouth, glancing between Saeran and the ring box.

“I love you,” she sniffles, wiping furiously her eyes. “Yes. _Yes._ Of course.”

Saeran heart bursts with happiness.

 

* * *

 

**MC** _sent at 8:13PM_

    [image]

 

**707** _sent at 8:15PM_

    ohhhhhh lord have mercy on my soul

    i have prayed for this

    when’s the wedding?????

 

**Yoosung★** _sent at 8:16PM_

    Did he hide it in your food?

    it’s really pretty btw

 

**Jumin Han** _sent at 8:18PM_

    Hide it in her food? That sounds dangerous.

    My idea might have been a little extravagant, but apparently it worked.

    I’m glad.

 

**707** _sent at 8:19PM_

    wait wait wait

    what do you mean your idea??

    and yeah obvs it’s extravagant Mr. Han it’s you we’re talking about

    but i’d say that bc i’m his brother, Of Course he used my idea

    right, little bro?

 

**Saeran** _sent at 8:21PM_

    shut the fuck up

    You all are wrong.


End file.
